


magic hands

by badbadnotgood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: When Erwin slips through the door, Levi is bent over the tub testing the heat of the water. There are bubbles, lots of bubbles. Candles too. It smells divine. Erwin knows Levi has probably filled it with all his essential oils and luxurious bath cremes because Erwin definitely does not possess anything that smells like this.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	magic hands

It’s a Friday.

When Erwin gets out of work, it’s 5PM and the commute won’t get him back home until 7:30PM, so he texts Levi and asks what they’re doing about dinner.

 _I’m not your fucking housewife_ , is what Levi sends back.

Since it’s Levi, that answers Erwin’s question, and he lets him know that he’s picking up chicken bento boxes from Levi’s favourite food place on his way home.

Levi sends back a heart emoji. Erwin’s cheeks heat up.

Erwin’s drive home isn’t as delayed as it should be at this time of the day since he’s become familiar with various short cuts and roads that don’t seem to get many drivers. The drive is always tedious, though, because Erwin knows that Levi is on the other end of it, which draws it out even longer for Erwin.

He connects his phone to the auxiliary cord and puts on one of Levi’s playlists, turns the car seat heater on. It’s been a day of demanding clients with more money than sense, so Erwin has spent the day piecing together strong defence cases for them. Levi always tells him he’s good at that: plotting. _Always scheming, thinking with those eyebrows, be careful about those premature wrinkles big stuff_.

He smiles, thinks of Levi, listens to Levi’s music. He’s paying for their food eventually, grabbing two tubs of green tea ice cream and a box of mochi, because Erwin wants something sweet and indulgent and Levi is going to join him with some persuasion.

When he gets back to their apartment he’s starving and sleepy from the heat of his car. The apartment smells lush, Levi must be running a bath for himself.

“Levi,” he shouts into the apartment.

Levi slips out from the bathroom a moment later, dressed in joggers and one of Erwin’s old t-shirts. His hair is damp from his bath.

“Hey,” Levi says, padding over to Erwin in bare feet. “Are you feeding me, finally?”

“Of course.”

He learns down, kisses the corner of Levi’s mouth, “You smell lovely,” he says.

Levi takes the bag from Erwin’s hand, drops it to the floor and starts undoing Erwin’s tie. “I hate this thing. You sit on your ass in an office all day, why do you need a tie? You look good, though.”

“I’m dressing for my job,” Erwin retorts, standing very still while his boyfriend pulls at the offending garment. “It’s psychological.”

“Shut up,” Levi says. He folds Erwin’s tie neatly, hands it back to him and takes the bag of food to the kitchen counter. “Go put something comfy on while I dish up.”

Erwin does as he’s told, placing his shoes neatly on the shoe rack that Levi insisted they buy. The apartment is gorgeous, really. It’s also Levi’s pride and joy. When they decided to move in together, they looked around a handful of places and Levi had scrutinised every single one before deciding on a spacious but cosy two-bedroom, white walls and deep mahogany flooring.

Levi took one look at the claw foot bathtub and Erwin didn’t have to see the fireworks in Levi’s eyes to know that the decision had been made. They added complementary sleek black furniture and decorative ornaments that Erwin thinks look elegant in their home.

Their front room has floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook a porch where Levi goes to read. With the extra free time he has with his new job, he’s slowly making his way through Erwin’s collection of books, even adding his own, and Erwin can’t quite explain why something as mundane as sharing a bookshelf makes his heart swell.

They moved in together five months ago, with almost a year of seeing each other, and Levi amazes Erwin everyday. He’s adjusted to Levi’s need for a spotless environment and insistence on cleaning everything, and how much Levi values his belongings and things that are important to him. Erwin thinks that, over time, they have both chipped at the tough exterior they both have and fell in love along the way.

Levi is his happiness. Erwin landed a dream job that he excels at, a supportive circle of friends, but mostly he has Levi.

He slips into some joggers and a t-shirt like Levi and drops his work clothes into the laundry basket. Back in the living room, Levi has their food set out neatly on the table, a fresh pot of tea with two mugs full, and Netflix open.

“You bought too much ice cream,” Levi scolds, eyes narrow and mouth soft in a way that tells Erwin he’s not mad at all. “Diabetes is very real.”

“It’s a Friday and we’re having a treat,” Erwin says.

They settle on the couch with their food, Levi sitting cross-legged with his bento box resting in his lap, looking huge, which Erwin smiles pathetically at.

Levi had switched the main light off and their lamp on, a few candles lit on the fire surround below the television. Erwin prefers it like this, cosy and inviting. Intimate.

“We’re watching something scary because I love watching you squirm,” Levi says.

“Hold my hand, then.”

Levi snorts and hits play, and they dig into their food.

Erwin tries to keep up with the film, but it’s off-kilter by his standards. Levi seems to be hooked. When they finish eating, Erwin places the empty boxes on the table and shifts so he’s slouching. He lifts his long legs to rest on the L of the couch, taking up far too much room. Beside him, Levi shifts closer. Erwin grabs his feet and puts them in his lap, strokes at Levi’s ankles and shins.

The film confuses Erwin more than anything. It’s gritty and aberrant, so right up Levi’s alley. They finish the pot of tea, Erwin leaving the last cup's worth for Levi. Levi curls into Erwin further, grabs his arm so it’s wrapped around him, and they watch the rest of the film like that.

When it’s over, Levi shoos Erwin into the kitchen to eat his ice cream and disappears into the bathroom. Erwin thinks they should ask the landlord if he will allow a cat in here. Erwin likes cats, they’re low maintenance, soft and have that earthy nutty scent to them. Sometimes Levi reminds him of a cat, with his stealthy movements, sharp eyes and his tendency to curl into Erwin when they’re on the couch or in bed. Erwin thinks about a grey cat padding over to him after a long day at work and smiles.

He gets bored of standing in the kitchen eating ice cream and his misses Levi, so he goes to the bathroom to inspect.

The same luxurious scents from earlier fill his sinuses.

When Erwin slips through the door, Levi is bent over the tub testing the heat of the water. There are bubbles, lots of bubbles. Candles too. It smells divine. Erwin knows Levi has probably filled it with all his essential oils and luxurious bath cremes because Erwin definitely does not possess anything that smells like this.

“For me?” Erwin asks, arms snaking around Levi’s waist. He presses his nose into Levi’s neck. He smells warm and clean.

“Yes, you’re disgusting,” Levi says.

“I showered this morning.”

“ _We_ showered this morning,” Levi corrects.

Erwin grins at the memory. “Oh yeah.” Being ten minutes late to work this morning was incredibly worth having the image of Levi on his knees in the shower imprinted in his mind, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked Erwin off within an inch of his life. Very worth it.

“Another round?” Erwin asks hopefully.

Levi snorts and pushes a clean face cloth into Erwin’s hands. “Just get naked and get in, you slob.”

The temperature is perfect, hot and numbing and just what Erwin needs after sitting upright for twelve hours. He understands now that he got his wish and Levi is joining him, though Levi sits on the lip of the bath beside Erwin’s head. Erwin relaxes against the ceramic, his head leaning against the rounded edge, grateful that this bath is huge because he is a very large person.

Levi orders him to dip his hair into the water to soak it, which he does, then Levi is pouring something that smells like cinnamon into the palm of his hand. He gets the idea, shifts up a bit to give Levi easier access.

Then Levi’s fingers work their magic. Levi massages the shampoo into Erwin’s hair, coating every strand, then moves in to rub at Erwin’s scalp. He’s not responsible for the sounds that leave him then, because Levi’s fingers are pressing and kneading, and it feels amazing.

“What did I do to earn this,” Erwin groans out.

Levi continues, moves his thumbs in circular motions around Erwin’s hairline.

“Brought me food home after work, I don’t know,” Levi mutters. “Can’t I run a bath for my boyfriend? Shut up and enjoy yourself.”

Erwin belly laughs, does just that. Levi rinses his hair and conditions the longer parts, all the while telling Erwin that this is an important step and he should do it more often. Erwin takes a mental note, but mostly just listens to Levi’s voice and compares it to the thick warmth of the water.

Some time after, Erwin dries himself off and slips into some underwear, the bone-deep exhaustion of the week completely pulled out of him by the bath and Levi’s hands.

Levi is watching him from across the bedroom, eyes moving over Erwin’s chest and legs. There are candles lit in here, too, their bedside lava lamp hot and active.

“Strip,” Levi says, “And lie on your stomach.”

He undresses, watches Levi as he does it. The soft light of the room casts a shadow on Levi’s Adam’s apple. Erwin can see it bobbing, like Levi is swallowing away the dryness in his throat.

Erwin settles on his stomach, face pillowed by his arms and eyes shut.

It feels like forever before Levi is straddling the backs of his thighs, the warm press of his body making Erwin even more comfortable.

There’s a pause, then Erwin feels the warm dripping of oil over the planes of his back, pooling in the dip of his spine and down to his lower back.

Of course, a massage. Levi is spoiling him.

Levi starts with his thumbs, presses them between Erwin’s shoulder blades and spreads the oil over his ribs and lower back. The pressure is perfect, soothing yet firm enough to wring out knots Erwin didn’t even realise were there.

“Oh,” he breaths involuntarily. Levi’s hands are everywhere, warm and slick, pressing into Erwin’s muscles and tickling his sides.

He can feel himself getting hard. His very hot boyfriend is mounting him, massaging every bit of skin he can reach. Erwin is naked and there’s oil involved. Of course this is turning him on.

Levi is seemingly ignoring the obscene noises Erwin can hear being weaned out of his own body, instead keeping at work and making Erwin feel good. Feel amazing. Like Erwin’s died and gone to heaven, and Levi’s there too.

“Levi,” he says.

Levi’s hands falter, slow down. Erwin really wants to look at him. Wants to touch him.

Maybe he’s trembling or making more noises that are being drowned out by the blood in his ears, but Levi stops and moves, the loss of contact cooling Erwin down.

“Erwin,” he says thickly, “Turn over.”

Erwin turns and Levi straddles him again, clothes discarded elsewhere, and the sight knocks the last of Erwin’s breath out of him. From the dim light, Erwin can see his blown-out pupils, bottom lip that’s been bitten red. He looks gorgeous, pale skin vibrant, the dents of his abs casting shadows. He’s hard too, breathing heavy, and Erwin wants all of him.

“Come here,” Erwin says, hand clasping the back of his neck and pulling him down.

Levi’s kisses are wet and hungry, tongue curling against Erwin’s desperately. Erwin pushes a hand into Levi’s hair, presses into his scalp like Levi did for him and kisses Levi until he’s gasping. He pulls back and Erwin chases his mouth, wants more.

“Levi,” he says, “Look at you.”

Levi grinds their erections together and whines in his throat. He moves in a perfect rhythm, lifting his hips slightly and pushing back down, backwards and forwards, and Erwin drops his head back and groans.

Levi attacks his neck, kissing, biting, licking the skin there. Levi slips off him before Erwin can grip onto his hips. He shimmies out of his briefs and pulls at Erwin’s. Erwin lifts his hips, lets Levi undress him, and Levi’s back on him in a second.

“Levi,” he breathes, “the oil.”

Levi understands, grabs the oil and pours it shakily into Erwin’s palm. Levi lines his hips with Erwin’s and Erwin moves one hand to his hair, pulling at the strands, the other fisting them both with a slick pull.

Levi’s head drops to Erwin’s shoulder, his hips pushing into Erwin’s hand, against Erwin, his moans muffled by Erwin’s neck.

“Don’t hide,” Erwin says, “I want to hear you. Fuck, come on, Levi.”

Erwin continues stroking them both hard and fast, the warm and slick slide of Levi against him making his eyes roll back.

“Shit— _fuck_ , Erwin, I’m gonna—“

“That’s it,” Erwin says. “Gorgeous.”

Levi’s hips stutter and he shudders with a groan, spilling between them. Erwin working him through it, stroking at Levi's hair.

“Shit,” Levi breathes.

Erwin forgets about himself for a moment, mesmerised by Levi’s mess of black hair and his wet mouth. Levi gathers himself, looks at Erwin determined, still hungry. Then Levi’s kissing down Erwin’s chest, sucking at the skin of his hips, the insides of his thighs.

When Levi takes Erwin into his mouth, Erwin feels himself hit the back of Levi’s throat. He sits up on his forearm, has to look at him. The sight pushes Erwin closer to the brink, Levi looking up at him through his lashes, wet mouth stretched around Erwin’s length, his head bobbing and his hand working what his mouth can’t reach.

He’s gorgeous, and he’s all Erwin’s.

When Erwin comes, it’s with Levi leaning over him, telling him to, his slick hand stroking Erwin through it.

Later, when Levi’s cleaned them up to his standards, they slouch in bed and drink more tea. The TV is on, but Erwin doesn’t care much, and Levi has his nose in a book.

“I think we should get a cat,” Erwin pipes up.

Levi doesn’t look up from his book.

“I’d want a girl,” Levi says, “I hate male cats. Bad tempered wankers.”

Erwin laughs, presses a kiss into Levi’s shoulder.

“So yes?” He presses.

“I mean, I have days off work where you don’t, and I get bored. There’s only so many times I can clean something, according to you. So, yeah. Why not.”

Erwin hums. “I already know she’s going to like you more. You are one and the same.”

Levi reaches blindly for Erwin and scratches at his scalp gently. “Magic hands. Perfect for petting.”

“You’re right,” Erwin says. “I guess I don’t stand a chance with this future cat of ours.”


End file.
